spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Year!
A New Year! is the eleventh episode from the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on December 23, 2012. The previous episode is A Squid's Tale and the next is An Ultimate Hero Day. Plot The IJLSA throw a huge party during New Year's Eve but Plankton tries to get a secret device that's hidden in the IJLSA secret base. Transcript *''starts in the IJLSA main room with SpongeBob talking'' *'SpongeBob: '''Welcome back, Squidward! *'Squidward:' *grumbles* *'SpongeBob:' That's the spirit! *'Sandy:' I can't believe it's almost a new year. *'Patrick: Yeah, I can't wait! *'''SpongeBob: Were going to have to throw a huge party in honor of this very special occasion. *''then goes to Plankton at Chum Bucket watching them on a secret spy cam'' *'Plankton:' This is the perfect time to retrieve the Particle Collider for the master plan! *'Leader: '''I have revised the layout of there base and determined that it is in SpongeBob's room. I will need you to go during this party and retrieve it. *'Plankton: Yes, sir! *''then goes back to the IJLSA decorating the gym'' *'''Squidward: UGH! I hate this. *'SpongeBob: '''That's the spirit, Squidward! *'Patrick:' Uh, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Patrick: I ate the streamers. *burps out purple streamer* *'''Sandy: Patrick! *''shows a montage of the IJLSA decorating it with fireworks and streamers'' *'SpongeBob:' It's done! *''shows the entire room covered in decorations'' *'Squidward: '''That took forever! *'Sandy: But Squidward, it's the thought that counts. *'''Squidward: Whatever. Let's just get this party over with. *'Patrick:' WOO! PARTY! *''goes back to the Chum Bucket'' *'Leader:' Are you ready? Because if you fail, I will end your miserable, poor life. *'Plankton: '''Yes, sir. *zips up a black skintight suit and crawls outside the building towards Jellyfish Fields'' *'Plankton:' I can smell my own success. *''goes back to IJLSA gym where it's filled with tons of fish'' *'SpongeBob:' Frank, hey! Oh look it's Ned! *'Squidward: '''I hate all of you. *crawls into the room, avoiding getting stepped on'' *'Patrick: '''AH! A bug! *'Plankton:' I'm not a bug, you moron. *'Patrick:' AH! A talking bug! *starts to step on Plankton'' *'Plankton:' OW, OW, OW! *''is flung off his foot into a bowl of punch'' *'Plankton: '''Ew! What is this stuff? *random fish scoops Plankton into a bowl of punch, about to drink it'' *'Plankton:' I hate my job. *''goes back to SpongeBob talking'' *'SpongeBob: '''Everybody look at our ice sculpture. *presents an ice sculpture which looks like the member of the IJLSA'' *'Group of Fish:' WOW! *''random fish walks out of bathroom with sound of toilet flushing'' *'Plankton:' wet ''Once again, I hate my job. *runs to SpongeBob's room'' *'Plankton: '''Now where is it? *shows Plankton rummaging through the closet'' *'Plankton:' A-ha! *''pulls out small hand device with tubes coming out of it'' *'Plankton:' I have the device. *'Leader: '''Good, bring it back to the Chum Bucket. *runs out of room with the particle collider'' *'Plankton:' This was probably the easiest job ever! *''is talking to random fish when he spots Plankton'' *'SpongeBob: '''Excuse me. I have to go check on something with the plumbing. *runs over, grabbing the device from Plankton'' *'SpongeBob: '''A-ha! Plankton, I knew you would try to attack us here during our big party, but you won't get away with it! *'Plankton: Oh, yeah? Well, I already have one, because Leader of IJLSA is still in our grasp. If you don't want him killed, I wouldn't make any sudden moves. *'''Leader: Plankton! Why aren't you back yet!? *'Plankton:' Don't worry, I'm on my way. *''runs through the door while SpongeBob chases after him'' *'Plankton: '''So long, sucker! *engages a jet pack, sending him into the sky with the device while SpongeBob walks back to the gym that is filled with junk'' *'SpongeBob:' Plankton got our particle collider. I don't know what he and the Leader are planning to do with it, but I'm sure it's evil. *'Patrick: '''But what if we get defeated? *'SpongeBob: 'We won't. ''at the sky I know we won't. *''of episode'' Trivia *This is the first New Year's Special for The New Adventures of the IJLSA. *Second special of The New Adventures of the IJLSA, the first being, A Christmas Caper. Category:Specials Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012